


Hand Turkeys and Kisses

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, He Said Get Out Yondu, How Many Times Can I Tag Fluff, Kraglin Don't Need Help In The Kitchen, M/M, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yondu Udonta Lives, hand turkeys, parent yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: It's Thanksgiving time and Peter wants his whole family to get in on the feels.Kraglin wants to finish cooking and baking for the feast, Rocket wants to finish his bomb without getting caught in sap, Gamora wants to understand what she's looking at and Yondu? Yondu's just thankful to be around wanting anything.





	Hand Turkeys and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Set not too long after the battle with Ego.  
> Ignoring the fact Yondu died, just because it was an amazing part of the movie/plot doesn't mean I can't stick my fingers in my ears and go lalalalala  
> Yondu gets a swat with a kitchen spoon, just putting it out there if that bugs anyone

The Quad is being refurbished and repaired from the Ego disaster still, everyone is crammed on the Milano for the time being because Peter insists they’re all going to be one big happy family and they’re all going to stick together, use the Quad for home base when it’s done.  
Yondu had made a face but he figured he owed his kid that much after traumatizing him yet again and not having to do the repairs themselves would be a nice break, the Guardians fronting most of the bill for it was also nice.  
It was also nice to have people know he and Kraglin were a thing without judgement, especially since he’s doing a lot better at showing his feelings in public without aid of arrow or threats.

Gamora sits at the kitchen table with a datapad going through missions to pre approve for Quill, trusty sword within reach on the table.  
Rocket is on the table too, working on something that suspiciously looks like a bomb while Groot tries to untangle himself from the tape he’s managed to engulf himself in trying to tape hand turkeys to everyone’s place at the table after Peter showed him how to make them and explained the holiday.  
Groot ran around and insisted everyone let him trace their hand after that.  
Kraglin has a Terran cookbook out measuring ingredients for a cake while wearing a tacky flowery apron and “looking disgustingly domestic for someone who can throw a knife from 100 feet and clip the wings off a fly” as Rocket had put it when he first came in.

Kraglin has everything measured and pans out when Yondu saunters in.  
Gamora glances up as he walks to the counter, she knows that bored mischievous look on his face, it’s the same one Peter gets before he starts acting like an immature child left unsupervised.  
“What cha doin’ Darlin?” he asks as he leans against the counter on the side Kraglin is on and watches him.  
Kraglin gives him a look with just a hint of glare in it because it’s obvious and he knows that look too “making a cake it’s the last thing on tha cookin list, now skat” and makes a shoowing motion.  
“Aww come on, Petey already kicked me outta the cockpit. I wanna help” Yondu says as he picks up one of the little bowls of ingredients.  
“Oh no!” Kraglin scolds, taking the bowl away to put back on the counter “last time ya was allowed in the kitchen it took three days before Cook could use it again”.  
Yondu laughs because he remembers that quite clearly, or more the look on Kraglin’s face when he ran in after hearing a small explosion to see Yondu covered in slimy unknown drippings (along with the entire kitchen) from his attempt at making some fancy Xandarian dish to surprise Kraglin with for their anniversary after Cook went to bed for the night.  
“That was years ago, ya ever gonna let me live that down? Fuck, ya try an do somethin’ nice…” he trails off between laughs.  
Rocket gives a snort of a laugh from his spot on the table.  
Yondu picks up the bowl with sugar in it and sticks his finger in after he licks it so some of it will stick to his finger and he can eat it.  
Kraglin shoves at his shoulder “stop it, I don’t need no help”.  
It’s true, he’s made everything else for the feast Peter wanted for his dumb holiday about being thankful for stuff, sometimes it was just easier to do things by yourself even if it was a bit overwhelming.  
Undeterred Yondu picks up another bowl when Kraglin turns his back on him to dump the flour into the mixer and when Kraglin turns back around for the next addition in Yondu hands the tiny bowl with the salt in it to him.  
Kraglin sighs, Yondu picks up the bowl with eggs and starts sploshing them around in a circle in it faster and faster while Kraglin checks the directions in the cookbook again.  
Kraglin smacks him and makes to take the bowl away when he’s done skimming the page to check what’s next but Yondu jerks it away to hold out above and behind him.  
An egg slips out and hits the floor from the motion.  
“Ooops”  
“Damn it, I told ya to git” and Kraglin starts his stare down with his hand out in silent demand of the bowl that now has one less than he needs in it.

Gamora’s hand twitches toward her blade just slightly.  
In case a fight is about to break out and she needs to step in.  
Rocket snorts again as he side eyes her before turning his head over his shoulder “you better watch it Blue or you’ll end up in the cake”.  
Rocket isn’t worried, if Yondu didn’t even punch his hairy safety net for the inadvertent mutiny a scowl isn’t going to get him to.  
“Wouldn’t be the first time” Yondu says and there’s a story dripping behind his words.  
“Well let me just file those mental pictures away for some late lonely nights” Rocket says sarcastically.

Yondu gets another egg, thinks he’ll be helpful by putting it in the mixer but it’s still in the shell.  
At least the mixer wasn’t on to crunch it all up and even if it was eggshells are good calcium, he doesn’t understand why Kraglin is so bent out of shape about it.  
Kraglin rubs his temples like he’s trying to rub Yondu out of his mind so he can finish in peace.  
He manages pretty good until he turns around and the melted chocolate isn’t where it should be sitting.  
Yondu has it and the spatula ‘taste testing to make sure it ain’t poison’ and looking all kinds of unrepentant.  
Kraglin lets out a noise that’s not quite a growl but not a sigh either as he grabs the bowl from him and slams it on the counter with “thas it, OUT”.  
Yondu tries to protest as Kraglin manhandles him away from the counter.

Rocket doesn’t have to turn around to know what the sound is, he laughs like a maniac.  
Gamora has her hand on her blade because she really expects a fight this time or a whistle any second.  
What she doesn’t expect is for Kraglin to turn his back on Yondu and turn the mixer on.  
He won’t hear the whistle.  
There is no whistle though, instead Yondu makes the most over exaggerated pout and fake whine while he rubs his arse making puppy dog eyes at Kraglin when he finally turns back around.  
“Nope, don’t feel sorry for ya at all Lovey, nice try” Kraglin says as he smiles over his shoulder at Yondu when he turns around again to turn the mixer off.  
Yondu sulks over but he has a sharky predatory smile on his face and wraps his arms around Kraglin’s chest under his arms so the man can still work yet be pressed against him as much as possible and rests his chin on Kraglin’s right shoulder.

Gamora doesn’t understand what she’s seeing.  
She’s seen them be domestic before, she knows they love each other, but still.  
She just saw Kraglin give a single but hard smack to the arse with a wooden spoon a man who can be almost as scary as her adoptive father Thanos at times!  
They’re both scary actually, how Yondu and Kraglin both kill without batting an eye on missions, how ruthless Kraglin is in his haggling for them to get the best deal or most units out of their more seedy clients when Peter wants to do something ‘bad’, and they do their jobs without any blurred lines or confusion of who they are on their own.  
Yet they all know what they do behind closed doors and the milder version they give to gross Peter away when he starts getting annoying.  
Whatever these little moments are.  
Pelvic sorcery might not be the mind altering demonic force she’s always had drilled into her head until she believed it to be so.  
She eases her hand off the hilt of her sword as she contemplates that.

Kraglin holds the whisk attachment up to Yondu with his left hand so he can lick it, while he puts his right on the right side of Yondu’s head and makes little circles with his thumb behind his ear.  
When Yondu’s done licking it clean Kraglin tosses it in the sink and turns his head to lick the batter at the corner of Yondu’s mouth before placing a gentle kiss there.  
Gamora smiles and makes a soft noise, for some reason watching these little moments between two men who have been described as monsters is endearing and sends just a touch of staticky electric through certain parts of her body.  
Rocket turns to see what they’re doing and rolls his eyes “hey love birds the cake’s sweet enough without you two dripping your sticky sap all in it” and he points his screwdriver at them.  
“I got somethin sticky ta drip on ya Rat” Yondu says and it’s all kind of pervy and sarcastic.  
Rocket can’t help the toothy smile he breaks into, it’s nice to have someone as quick witted and awful as him around to exchange barbs with.

When it’s time for dinner Mantis sets the table and Drax helps Kraglin bring the food over.  
Peter’s last to arrive in the dining area and he’s so happy by what he sees he has to fight the urge to run around and hug everyone as hard as he can.  
Rocket has his ‘if it’s a bomb I don’t want to know’ off the table without him having to tell him or shouting involved.  
There’s no swords, daggers, knives, blasters or radioactive arrows in sight.  
They’re all helping get things situated on the table except Yondu and Groot.  
Yondu is intently paying attention, or at least pretending to, as Groot happily brings him every decoration he made one at a time and excitedly says “I am Groot” over and over.  
As Peter sits he knows exactly what he’s going to say he’s thankful for.

Before they can eat they all have to say at least one thing that they are thankful for.  
Rocket lets out an “uuuugh” as he tugs his ears and runs his hands down the sides of his face while Yondu rolls his eyes.  
They share a ‘Peter and his shit’ look as Drax is first to say what it is he’s thankful for.  
“I am thankful for all of my friends, to have family again” and he nods at Peter because he’s been practising not adding descriptions to any of them because ‘sometimes they can be offensive’ as he’s been informed.  
Gamora is next, “I am thankful to be to able to share in all of this with people who are precious to me” and she squeezes Peter’s hand under the table as she says precious.  
Rocket translates for Groot who is thankful for water and Yondu always giving him candies when no one else will.  
When Yondu gets glares from Rocket and Peter he shrugs “I’m Granpa s’my job now”.  
“I am thankful to be in a place where there is always so many happy emotions” Mantis cheerily says.  
Well that’s a bit of a buzz kill, as everyone else winces at the thought of what life with Ego must have been like Drax puts his hand on her shoulder with a smile and gently squeezes for a brief second.  
“I’m thankful this is almost over and I can fricken eat” Rocket mumbles.  
Yondu looks thoughtful for a moment, Peter can feel his pulse speed up because he can just imagine what horror is going to come out of his mouth.

“I’m thankful for… for a second chance to get some of it right” he looks directly at Peter as he says it while he knocks the side of his knee against Kraglin’s “I’m thankful for just being”.  
Peter’s eyes mist up, it’s simple and sincere and absolutely not what he was expecting.  
He’s so touched by the fact Yondu let out something so honest that he let’s Kraglins “me too” slide as his what he’s thankful for.  
Peter clears his throat before he starts his, “I’m thankful for all of you, for everything, for how far we’ve come together and how much further we’ll go. I’m thankful for being kidnapped” he chuckles when Yondu flips him off and says ‘surprise adoption’, if Yondu can spend 20 years threatening to eat him he can throw the kidnapping thing out once in awhile “I’m thankful because that one thing changed my whole life, brought me all of you” and now it’s his turn to squeeze Gamora’s hand under the table.

When the food is all eaten and dishes washed Peter puts on a movie in their common area and declares ‘spirit of the holiday’ so no one can wander off or refuse to stay and watch.

Yondu looks around the room from where he’s sprawled out face down half on top of Kraglin laid out in the recliner.  
Groot is sitting on Kraglin’s shoulder not currently being monopolized by head and fin.  
Rocket is curled up down by their knees on the extended leg rest.  
Peter and Gamora are snuggled up to each other on the couch.  
Drax is in the other arm chair with Mantis sitting on the floor leaning against his leg.  
It’s relaxing and he can’t help but smile against Kraglin’s neck when he thinks about how nice the feeling is, how different it is from being on edge all the time as an exiled Ravager with a crew of scumbags.  
Kraglin tightens his grip on Yondu’s hip with the hand resting there for a moment and takes Yondu’s hand with the other before he whispers “could get used to this”.

Yondu’s definitely thankful for second chances.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like sitting on this until Thanksgiving time, it's just dumb self indulgent fluff


End file.
